Document repositories, for example, document management systems, provide users with access to various types of documents. A document management system may help businesses manage various types of media documents (audio, video, text, and so on, with varying file formats), and manage the contents of those documents. They may do this, for example, by allowing users throughout a given organization to readily locate and access documents and their content; maintaining and tracking versions of documents as they are modified, providing appropriate levels of access security; and/or providing ways for users to collaborate in their work and to communicate with each other, for example, with email features. The web-based Xerox DocuShare Enterprise Content Management (ECM) solution is one example of a document management system.
Some document repositories provide limited document access to account holders which have account holder access to the repository. In addition, account holders may, for certain documents within their control, provide guest access to those documents.